


In a Kingdom by the Sea

by Twobit_scribbles



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Sinbad no Bouken - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drowning, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Rescue, Slow Build, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twobit_scribbles/pseuds/Twobit_scribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Once upon a time, in a kingdom by the sea, there lived a young sailor named Sinbad. When he is saved from drowning by a mysterious creature, his curiosity gets the better of him. He decides to seek it out, and find out why the creature saved his life. He might be out of his depth when it comes to Merfolk, especially this one, with its bad attitude and seemingly uncaring nature. But Sinbad has never backed down from a challenge before, and now is not the time for change.</p><p>Slow build Sinja, Sinbad no Bouken tone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This chapter starts with a depiction of drowning. If you have had bad experience in water, or this sounds like something that would be hard for you to handle, please skip the first section. A divider marks the second section.

_Once upon a time, in a kingdom by the sea, there lived a young sailor named Sinbad. He was brave, and bold, and the sea ran through his veins as surely as did blood. From the time he was a mere lad of fourteen, he was off on any adventure that he chanced upon. He sailed to many strange lands, met many fascinating people, and faced many perilous challenges, but he always emerged victorious. But one day, when he was not yet twenty years of age, his luck ran out. A violent storm struck the ship he was employed on while it was only miles away from reaching his home. A great wave crashed onto the deck, swept him away, and tossed him into the tumultuous water…_

* * *

 

Sinbad’s legs kicked out as fast as he could move them, his arms pulled against the water with all their strength as he broke the surface with a choked gasp. The sound of the waves crashing around him and the huge booming roars of thunder were deafening! Salt water flooded his nose, his mouth, his eyes, overwhelming his senses. It was all he could taste, all he could smell, all he could _see._ He needed a plan, there was no way he could keep treading water forever. But it was hard to think over the panic, panic, _panic!_

Where was the ship _, where was the ship?_ Every time a flash of lightning lit up the sky for one blinding second, he could only see dark churning water. No land, no ship, no scrap of something, anything to cling to in sight.

Another huge wave crashed over top of him and just like that he was under again.

Every time his head broke the surface, another wave dragged him back down. Every single time, he would struggle back up and get a few panicked, rapid breaths before the vicious cycle repeated again and again and _again_. How long had he been fighting? Had it only been minutes? A lifetime went by every time the precious air he’d worked so hard for was snatched away from him again. And each battle got harder and harder and _harder_.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins, making his heartbeat echo in his ears, but his muscles ached, _burned_. He cursed his heavy boots as they weighed him down, he cursed the long hair he was so proud of as it tangled around him, and he cursed the adventurous spirit that had landed him in this situation, but he cursed in vain. His exhausted body had no more to give. Too tired, _too tired_ …

He couldn’t do it anymore. His legs refused to kick, and his arms would not pull against the waves any longer. He got one more gasping breath, half air, half salt water, and then he was under.

Sinking.

Deeper and deeper.

His chest burned like white-hot fire as his lungs screamed at him for air, but even as he watched the flashing lights of the surface float further and further away, a strange sense of calm fell over him. He watched the last of his precious air floated away in bubbles, so easily reaching the surface, with an odd detachment.

 _This is it. I was so close, so close to home. But I’m going to drown._ Some part of him thought that he should feel something about that fact, but the rest of him had already accepted it. _I’m going to drown…._

 _Is this what it felt like for dad?_ He wondered idly _._

 _I’m sorry mom,_ was the last though in his head, as his desperate lungs finally gave out, and he felt his mouth fill with seawater. His eyes slid closed, as his consciousness slipped and drifted away.

But somewhere, on the fringes of his consciousness, he felt something ram against his body, and something strong wrap around his waist. And, just for a moment, he thought he felt the press of lips against his own.

Then there was nothing.

 

* * *

 

Awareness came gradually at first.

His eyes flickered under his eyelids. Too much effort to open them. Too hard. Slowly he took stock of the information his other sense provided. The dull ache radiating through his chest. Dryness and the taste of salt in his mouth. Thirsty. Sounds of gulls calling out, and the gentle sound of lapping water. The warmth of the sun on his skin. The smell of salty air, a soft, cool breeze across his face. Wetness lapping at his legs, something damp clinging to them. Something wet and gritty rubbed underneath him. Irritating. Maybe he could move away from it? No, his limbs weren’t responding to him. Moving was too hard.

Consciousness was overrated, he decided. It would be much easier just to go back to sleep. He felt his head fall back against the wet gritty land. When had he moved it? Too hard to think, just embrace the darkness again… 

A sharp blow across his cheek shocked him back. His eyes flew open, and suddenly everything was to bright, too loud, too much. The dull pain in his chest exploded into agony. His body jackknifed and turned, feeling in his limbs returned, and he used the newfound control to catch himself before he hit the ground. Kneeling on all fours there in the sand, coughing up seawater and bile, it all came back to him. The storm, falling into the water, the realization that he was going to drown, the feeling of arms around him.

_I’m alive…I’m alive! How am I still alive?_

As soon as he could breathe again, he sat up and looked around. Nothing but a sandy, rock-strewn beach stretched out in front of him. _Land_. Gingerly he started to ease his body around to get a better view. A sudden splash made him whip his head around, a decision he quickly regretted when pain blossomed behind his eyes. But in the end it was worth it. His hasty action let him see a glimpse of the creature that had probably saved his life.

For just a split second, he saw a pair of silver fins disappearing into the sea.

 

* * *

 

Sinbad had grown up on tales of mermaids. In a sea faring town such as his, it was harder not to hear about them. Fishermen told tall tales of strange creatures caught in their nets, with the bodies of beautiful women, but the tails of fish. Some claimed the fish-women begged for their freedom with voices so pitiful that no man could hear it and not be swayed. Others claimed that no mater how tightly they were bound, they always slipped away somehow before the nets could be hauled in.

Traders from the far North talked of mysterious women appearing on the shores. Women with dark skin and lovely faces, covered with nothing but their long hair, despite the cold. If anyone tried to approach them, they would wrap themselves in sealskins and swim in the sea like seals themselves.

Boastful young sailors would tell anyone who would listen the stories of their encounters with most beautiful women any man had ever laid eyes on. Tales of stunning creatures with softly curving bodies and supple breast stretch out upon the rocks, lifting up their slender arms to comb out their spun gold hair, beckoning to them with eyes so blue they put the sea herself to shame. Tales of voices so pure and sweet, their songs could make a man forget he ever had any troubles.

But one should take heed, the older seamen would warn. Let yourself be taken in, they claimed, and you would dash your ship upon the rocks. And those beautiful creatures, so attractive and enticing, would pull you down deep under the waves.

Even the bedtime stories of his youth warned of them. The heroes of his childhood had resisted the shallow charms of the creatures and saved their ships and crews from certain doom. Don’t mess around with mermaids, his mother had always said, even when he had long grown out of such childish fairytales. Don’t meddle in the affairs of mermaids, for they are beings of magic, fickle and powerful.

But his mother’s warnings had never stopped him from pestering sea snakes, or from diving off of the beachside cliffs, or from swimming out into deep waters.

Something had saved him from sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Something that wasn’t human, something that couldn’t have been human. He’d thought about it long and hard, as he’d lain on that beach, too exhausted to move, staring at the placid water of the cove where those fins had vanished. He’d thought about it when some fishermen had stumbled on him, recognized him as Badr’s boy, and carried him to his childhood home. He’d dreamed about it that night when he had finally fallen asleep with a belly full of his neighbor’s stew, and a head full of questions.

Maybe others would call him crazy, but Sinbad was sure of what he had seen, and what it had meant. He had been rescued by a mermaid. And even if it killed him, he had to know why.

And so, only days after his rescue he launched father’s old fishing boat into the cove where he was found. His chest still ached, and his body still felt weak, but he ignored it. After all, there was no guarantee his rescuer was even still in the area, and the longer he waited; the farther the mermaid would get away.

As we rowed out farther and farther from the shore, toward the mouth of the cove he wondered, _how should one talk to a mermaid?_ From all the stories he had heard, mermaids were essentially beautiful women who just so happened to be part sea creature. Sinbad may not have known how to talk to a mermaid, but he certainly knew how to talk to a beautiful lady.

When he reached the cove’s mouth, he stowed his oars, stood at the bow of his tiny boat, took a deep breath, and called out in his most charming voice.

“To the lovely mermaid who so graciously saved my life, I wish to offer my thanks.” Sinbad paused a moment, feeling quite foolish, but gathered his courage and continued.

“My dearest, I know I am but a humble sailor, unworthy to gaze upon your beauty, but please take pity on me, as you did during the storm. Show me the face of my savior. Let me give you my undying gratitude in person.”

He waited for a few moments, watching the water intently. Nothing.

“Please my darling, don’t be shy,” he said, as he scanned the seas for any sign. “I only wish to-”

Suddenly he froze, unable to speak another word. A strange pair of eyes was staring at him. Dark, fathomless eyes peering out from over the water only a few yards from his boat. He swallowed hard against a suddenly dry mouth, searching for his words again.

“Ah…. Are you the ah…my lovely rescuer?”

The eyes darted back underneath the water.

“Wait! Wait! Please don’t go!” Sinbad cried, waving his hands out, “You just startled me, it’s alright!” He scanned the water, jerking his head left and right, looking for a sign.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement from under the water. Something was circling his boat. Something large. He froze, and could do nothing but watch the ripples, following them with his eyes around and around. Suddenly, as quickly as the movement had appeared, it vanished.

Alone, in his tiny vessel, Sinbad felt a sliver of fear.

A corner of the boat dipped lower behind him. Sinbad whipped his head around, and saw _it_.

The creature’s slender arms were crossed over the side of the boat, its chin rested on them idly. Its face was oddly round and looked almost human, with its pert little nose and thin lips. Perhaps it would even have been cute if not for the soulless black eyes that peered inscrutably out of it. That and its pale skin, paler than Sinbad had ever seen on another living human, as white as a fish belly. Only a few shades darker was the short hair that was plastered against its skull.

Behind it, dipping slowly in and out of the water were large silver fins.

Sinbad must have been staring for some time, because the creature eventually tired of it and opened its mouth.

“So he can be shut up,” it said, its deep voice rough and strained as if unused to speaking.

Sinbad jumped. The creature gave him a sardonic look.

He cleared his throat, willing his racing heart to calm. “Forgive me, my darling, I-”

“Do me a favor and cut the bull,” the creature said gruffly. “What do you want?”

The rough speech shocked Sinbad out of his trance. He cleared his throat again, this time with more determination. Pushing all fear aside, he looked the creature in the eyes, (those black, expressionless eyes), and spoke clearly and bluntly. If the creature wanted to be rude, well, two could play at that game.

“I’ve heard many tales of mermaids before, but I’ve never heard of one rescuing a human from drowning. Why did you save me?” he asked, staring down at the creature with serious eyes.

The creature regarded him silently for a moment. “If you really know so much about merfolk,” it drawled, “why would you dare approach me?” It lifted its head to look its nose down at Sinbad. “Merfolk are dangerous.”

“You wont drown me,” Sinbad said confidently, ”I know you won’t. Why would you go to the trouble of saving me if you were just going to kill me?” He crossed his arms and smirked, as if to say _so there_.

Suddenly the creature’s eyes narrowed, its lips curling back in a sneer reveling a row of sharp teeth. Faster than the eye could see, its arm shot out. Before Sinbad could even think about the crushing grip on his ankle, his feet were out from under him, and he hit the deck hard. He felt himself being dragged, and suddenly he was choking on a mouthful of salt water.

Water rushed past his ears as he was pulled down, down, down.

And just as suddenly as it came, the pressure on his ankle was gone. A flash of silver scales out of the corner of his eye, and then he was kicking, flailing his arms, desperately clawing for the surface.

He broke the surface with a gasp. _Get in the boat, get out of the water, get in the boat!_ his instincts screamed.

He cast his eyes around, frantically searching for it. Luckily the creature hadn’t dragged him too far away from the vessel, and in a few sloppy strokes he reached it

With arms clumsy from panic, he heaved himself onto the boat, and flopped hard on his back, gasping for breath. His aching chest burned, and a flash of pain from the back of his head told him that he’d probably hit it on the side of the boat when the creature pulled him into the water.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! What had his mother warned him of? This creature was dangerous, much too dangerous to play with. It would be way too risky to seek it out again.

But it was just so irritating! That blasted creature had been so rude to him when all he wanted to do was thank it! He had to see it again, show it that he wasn’t afraid of it, for all of the creature’s posturing. His determination had nothing to do with the fact that thing had made his heart race with exhilaration, or that it had sparked his notorious curiosity. Nothing at all to do with that, thank you very much.

And after all, the creature had never answered his question. _Oh yes, I will see it again,_ Sinbad swore.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Once upon a time, in a kingdom by the sea, a young sailor met one of the Merfolk. And though he did not get a good first impression of it, the sailor found himself seeking it out again…_

Sinbad first planned to find the creature again the next day, but it was not meant to be.

His motherly neighbor caught him returning home soaking wet, so soon after his near drowning, and gave him the scolding of a lifetime. Rurumu was her name, the wife of a trader, and a strong, tall, beautiful woman from the far North. Without a doubt, she was one of the wisest, kindest, and most terrifying people Sinbad had ever met. For three days he was tucked away (from the curious eyes and hands of her countless children) in a quiet corner of her home, wrapped in layers of warm blankets, and force-fed soup. It was only after Rurumu was completely satisfied that Sinbad was not going to catch his death that she released him.

As much as he’d complained, Sinbad did leave feeling a little better. His ribs still ached a bit and he was thoroughly annoyed that his body _still_ felt tired, and his muscles _still_ felt weaker than normal, but he did feel more refreshed.

The day after he was liberated, he headed to the biggest wharf on the shoreline, hoping against hope that the ship he’d been working on was still moored there. After all, it had been almost a week since he’d fallen overboard and…he shuddered as he realized that he didn’t even know if the ship had made it through the storm. She and all her crew could be on the bottom of the ocean for all he knew. His heart was in his throat the entire trip.

Thankfully his luck seemed to be improving. He rounded a corner, nearly toppling over an apple cart in his hurry…and there she was, damaged but whole, the most beautiful ship in the whole wide world! There she was, sitting safely in the calm harbor, still standing strong and true. He walked up to the edge of the dock, wishing he were close enough to touch her.

And there they were, restocking the ship, carrying boxes, bags, and barrels up the gangway. There they were! There were strong, silent Mahad and skittish, kindhearted Vittel! There was reserved, spiritual Spartos! There was tenacious, loyal Masrur! There was cocky, hotheaded Sharrkan! He could almost cry for relief and joy.

He couldn’t stand to wait anymore. Waving his hands over his head, he called out to the ship. Vittel was the first to spot him. The poor lad turned white as a sheet and dropped the heavy crate he was carrying with a squawk. The loud bang caught the attention of a few people. Poor Vittel could do nothing but point and stammer as more and more people started to realize what was going on. A hush fell over the entire ship as all eyes landed on Sinbad.

Sinbad suddenly became painfully aware of his appearance. The loose white shirt that billowed down to his thighs, his hair still a bit unkempt from his downtime at Rurumu’s…hell, even his face was probably still a little pale. Standing there, so close to the ship that the patterns of sunlight on the water reflected on his body, he realized that the crew must have thought he was a ghost, back from his watery grave to haunt them all.

The silence was broken by Masrur barreling down the gangway with that uncanny speed of his. He stopped in front of Sinbad and stared at him with those inscrutable eyes of him. After a few moments, he bent down to sniff him. He lifted his head, apparently satisfied and nodded to the crew. Sinbad endured the treatment for a few more seconds, and then he threw his arms around the massive man. Masrur did not reciprocate, but he didn’t push him away either, unusual for the stoic man.

Even with one ear pressed into the muscled bulk of Masrur’s chest, Sinbad could here the crew cheering. If he angled his head just right, he could see them streaming down the gangway.

Vittel was sobbing of course, and as soon as Sinbad released Masrur, the relieved man latched onto his waist like an affectionate barnacle. Mahad as always, was the silent support behind him. Sharrkan was yelling something in his native tongue, probably cursing a blue streak if the tone was any indication. But for all his fussing he couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across his face. Somewhere behind him, Sinbad could hear the familiar, repetitious words of a prayer of thanks. Spartos no doubt, celebrating in his own way.

This was not a reunion the docks could contain, so soon the whole lot of them were heading towards a local tavern. Even the famously aloof Spartos joined in.

A few flagons of ale later Sinbad was feeling good. The familiar comfort of alcohol dulled the pain in his ribs, and calmed the chaotic mix of emotions he’d experienced all day. Of course the moment of relative peace didn’t last.

“Alright Sinbad, out with it!” Sharrkan finally said, yelling over the dull roar of the crowd, “Tell us how you got out of this one! No of us can figure it out!”

“Yeah Sinbad, tell us! Tell us! Tell us!” someone shouted, and soon the whole gang was chiming in, chanting and beating their hands on the tables.

Ah well, he’d had enough quiet evenings for a while anyway. Tonight was a night for storytelling. Sinbad smirked, climbed on top of one of sturdy tables and raised his hands. “Alright, alright. I’ll tell you the story.” A cheer erupted, and then sank back into stillness as the eager sailors listened.

“The truth is men, I was very nearly lost to you all. That night the sea revoked her love of me. She was the harsh, cruel mistress that she always is just underneath the surface. She wanted to claim me as her own, to take me down into the depths so deep that I never again would see the sun.

“I fought her as hard as I could but I am only one man, and she is strong enough to pull down even the mightiest ships. It was a fight that I had no chance of winning.

“But just as I slipped underneath the waves, just as I was sure that I would never see another day on this earth, I was rescued! Rescued from this horrible fate by something not of the realm of man. Something that exists outside of all of man’s reason and logic. Something that defied the sea it called home to save this mere mortal man.” He paused, letting his words hang in the air.

“I was rescued by a mermaid,” Sinbad proclaimed. A roar of laughter echoed through the bar.

“Laugh if you will lads,” Sinbad said with a smile, “But it is true, I swear it on my honor.”

“A mermaid! Now I’ve heard everything!” someone shouted.

“Was she as beautiful as the tales say?” someone asked.

“But it was not,” Sinbad exclaimed, silencing the crowd again, “Not the kind of mermaid that men dream of seeing. Oh no. This was not some beautiful damsel with soft skin and gentle hands…this was a strange creature unlike anything I have ever seen before.”

“It was uncanny. It had many features of a human, but the inhuman parts…eerie. Its eyes…they were as black and desolate a starless night! Its skin was as pale as death itself! And its teeth were as sharp as daggers.

“But nonetheless, it saved my life. And I am eternally grateful to it, wherever it may be.”

Best not to tell the men about his encounter with the creature in the cove. A story that could be passed off as a desperate delusion was one thing, a story that trickled into his everyday life was another.

The men gave a round of applause, some enthusiastically, some sardonically. Masrur offered a hand, which Sinbad gratefully used for balance as he hopped off of the table.

“Rescued by a mermaid, huh? Suuuuure Sinbad,” Sharrkan drawled.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t believe me why don’t you,” Sinbad said, but he couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

“Well, however you escaped the wrath of the oceans,” Spartos placated, “I thank the gods for your safety.”

“To Sinbad’s health!” Vittel shouted, raising his glass for another toast.

 

* * *

 

They’d finally left the tavern when the owner shooed them away with a broom. Sinbad parted ways with his crew after many tearful, sloppy goodbyes. Spartos, the only sober one amongst the whole lot of them, had rounded up the men and begun his usual, unenviable duties of guiding the wandering drunks home.

When Sinbad finally got home he was way past tipsy, but also a bit richer. The captain had graciously given him extra pay for his troubles. At first he’d turned it down, but eventually folded. And he had to admit; he was relieved that he wouldn’t have to keep relying on the kindness of neighbors.

So it was fourth day after his first face-to-face encounter with the creature that he set out again, back to the mouth of the cove, determined to find it.

The first day he went out hung-over and tired, and yelled himself hoarse, but the creature did not appear.

The second day he swore he’d caught a glimpse of its tail, but again, it did not approach.

The third day he knew he had seen it, the vague shape of a too human fish circling the rocks not far from the boat, but the damnable creature still refused to answer his calls.

On the fourth day Sinbad was beginning to lose his patience. He’d started to hear whispers from the fishermen who stared at him while they launched their boats into the cove at dawn, _Badr’s boy’s going a bit batty, eh?_ The hot noonday sun was beating down on him unmercifully. And out amongst the rocks he could see the exasperating creature itself swimming languidly, very deliberately ignoring him.

Finally his patience reached its end. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled out towards the rocks, “Look, you’re probably just as irritated as I am by this whole situation. Now I can sit here and yell all day long, or _you_ can just come over here for five minutes.”

It took its time swimming to the boat. Leisurely it wound around the rocks a few more times for good measure, before circling the boat in a few wide arcs. It was like a cat, Sinbad thought with a grin, pretending it was going somewhere of its own volition, not because it was called. He kept his eyes locked on it nonetheless; it wouldn’t get the drop on him this time

Finally the creature seemed to tire of its game. It rose out of the water up to its shoulders, and its hands gripped the side of the boat.

“Didn’t you learn your lesson last time, moron?” it said bluntly.

Sinbad sat, partly to be at a more even eye level with the creature, partly so he wouldn’t fall if the creature decided to try and drown him again. When he didn’t immediately answer, the creature said, “What do you want?”

“Alright mermaid,” Sinbad said flatly, “I-”

“First of all, cut that out,” it snapped. “I am no maiden.” Its tail whipped up and splashed behind it.

“…So you’re a…merman?”

“You humans…I am Merfolk, and I am male.”

Huh. So his rescuer was a guy. All right then, at least he could finally stop referring to the creature as ‘it’ in his head.

Well, best to cut right to the chase.

“Why did you save me?” Sinbad asked.

The creature didn’t answer for a long minute. “Because I find you... _amusing_ ,” he finally said, his sharp teeth making his taunting smile all the more unsettling. “You humans really are a fascinating race.”

Apparently satisfied with his parting shot, the creature let go of the boat and sank under the water again.

“Wait!” Sinbad yelled, as he reached out to grab the creature’s arm before he swam away.

The creature immediately turned on him teeth bared. “What!” he snapped, roughly snatching his arm out of Sinbad’s grasp.

“Would you at least tell me your name?”

“I don’t see why it matters,” The creature said curtly, “You got what you wanted, there’s no reason for us to meet again. Don’t call me anything.”

“…It’s a human thing, alright? I just want a name to remember you by. Here, I’ll start. My name is Sinbad.”

Black eyes gazed flatly at him. “Fine…Sinbad. But my Merfolk name doesn’t translate to your barbaric language. ”

“Hey!”

It was a bit hard to tell with the creature’s entirely black eyes, but Sinbad got the distinct impression the he was rolling his eyes at him. “Its not like I go by that name anyway….”

The creature lifted a hand out of the water and drummed his fingers on the side of the boat for long minute, before he finally spoke up. “I’ve watched you humans for a long time. I’ve been to many places, and I’ve heard many of your puny languages. There is one name that you humans have come up with that feels like mine.”

The creature stopped for a moment. He backed a little further away from the boat.

“Ja’far. You can call me Ja’far,” he finally said.

That name…it seemed so familiar somehow, although Sinbad was sure he’d never heard it before.

“Alright then,” he said. He stood and bowed deeply, keeping his eyes on the creature, “Thank you for saving my life Ja’far.”

The creature huffed, growled out something that might have been a _you’re welcome_ , and then he was gone.

 

* * *

 

Sinbad couldn’t sleep that night. He tossed and turned for a long while before he just gave up. Why was he so restless? He had finally spoken to the creature, found out the reason the creature saved him, and even learned his name. And he would never see him again. So there. Mission accomplished.

It felt anticlimactic.

_Leave it alone Sinbad; your life will be easier if you learn to leave things well enough alone._

It was advice he had received in one form or another from countless people during his life. Learn to leave well enough alone. Don’t stick your nose where it’s not wanted. Don’t interfere.

Well who would want to see that sour fish again anyway? He rolled over and tried to settle again. Kicked his feet out from under the blanket. Curled himself into a tight little ball.

Dammit.

He could not get that damnable creature out of his mind! WHY? Why was he so drawn to this creature? Why, when he was so rude to him? Why did he want to see him again, no matter the danger?

And why had Ja’far saved him? ‘Humans are amusing’, what sense did that make? Why had Ja’far saved him specifically? Why did Ja’far stick around the area? Why was he probably still out there near that cove when he could and had gone anywhere he wanted to in the past?

Sinbad still wasn’t satisfied; he didn’t have all the answers he wanted.

But how could he get the creature to talk to him again? It seemed pretty clear that Ja’far didn’t want to see him again. He replayed their conversation in his head for the hundredth time.

Finally it hit him. Of course! How had he not seen this before?

He rolled over again, hoping to get some sleep. Tomorrow was a big day after all. Tomorrow he would find Ja’far again. And this time, he had a plan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mulled over it for a while then decided that yes other SnB characters will cameo! Keep your eyes peeled for the next one! Who shall they be? I dumped quite a few onto the ship, but hey. Poor Sinbad, he gets to bounce back like nothing happened to him in the manga/anime, but not here. Almost drowning takes a toll on the body! 
> 
> Also, I need to stop making vague half-promises that I can’t keep. I have no update schedule for this, and I probably never will. I do fully intend to finish this beast though; I have so many scenes I want to get to!!

**Author's Note:**

> On the language choices I made: I chose to refer to the mer-creature as ‘it’ for now to stress the non-human otherness of the mythical creature. This will change later in the story. This language choice is not meant to be an insult to non-binary individuals, or anyone else who uses gender-neutral pronouns. If this language choice offended you, I am very sorry, please let me know so I can edit accordingly.
> 
> Otherwise, oh boy. This is my first attempt at a connected multi-chapter fic instead of strings of oneshots. This will be in more of a Sinbad no Bouken tone, with the character being younger and their attitudes more SnB style. I’ve been swimming almost everyday this summer; blame that and my chlorine-soaked brain for this dumb AU. Please let me know what you think of it so far!


End file.
